Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storm shelters, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a storm shelter usable aboveground and belowground, and, which may be skin-supported.
Disclosure Document Program
The present invention was filed with the disclosure document program having a filing date of Nov. 23, 1998, having Disclosure Document No. 447716.
Description of the Prior Art
Storm shelters have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art discloses the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,178, dated Mar. 18, 1997, Aubert disclosed an underground shelter for the protection of at least one person, comprising two substantially identical rigid panels which may be assembled together into a tunnel configuration and disassembled by distinct mechanical means arranged so as to permit a joined interfitting of both top parts of both panels, respectively, and a rigid connection between the bottom parts of the latter so that the buried panel may withstand side or transverse forces applied to the panel and resulting from the thrust exerted by the earth layer covering the tunnel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,132, dated Sep. 2, 1997, Larsen disclosed a structural protective shelter designed to be used around and above beds, office chairs, or anywhere an occupant may be sitting, standing, or reclining. It is ideally suited for protective use against structural building collapse resulting from disasters such as earthquakes, tornadoes, hurricanes, bomb blasts, etc. The shelter is ideally made of steel or like material and is comprised of a rectangular continuously framed base from which rise four, vertical uprights, two pair becoming continuous to radiused corners and common overhead horizontal primary members. Between and perpendicular to said two overhead primary members is attached two horizontal overhead cross members. Between and perpendicular to said two overhead cross members is attached a handle bar grip to be used to help an occupant to maintain position within the shelter during periods of violent movement. X-bracing is attached between one pair of verticals which share a common overhead primary member and between the two sides of the shelter as well as plate bracing is attached over the rectangle shape formed by the two overhead primary members and the two overhead cross members. The four vertical uprights are designed to repel axial force of falling objects down the length of said uprights, while the bracing systems are designed to repel diagonal and lateral forces against the side collapse of said shelter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,158, dated Oct. 7, 1986, Thornton disclosed a tornado shelter, specially adapted for use with mobile home lots. The shelter is an underground enclosure defined by an annular sidewall and a top and bottom. The top of the enclosure has an entrance and egress passageway in communication with both the enclosure and the bottom of a mobile home. The passageway is surrounded by a flexible sidewall which is movably attached to the top of the underground disclosure and the bottom of the mobile home. An associated collapsible stepladder allows convenient egress. When the mobile home unit is moved, the passageway sidewall may be removed, and the shelter sealed until a new unit is moved in place.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,837, dated Jan. 9, 1996, Minks, Jr. disclosed a shelter to be used with a mobile home in which the mobile home is positioned on a foundation with an entrance spaced a distance above the ground. The storm shelter defines an enclosed volume for receiving at least one individual and includes a top wall juxtaposed to the mobile home beneath the entrance and extends horizontally away form the home, forming a floor of a stoop. A side wall, secured to the top and bottom walls, extends into and is anchored to the ground. The side wall also has at least one door for access into the interior of said volume.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,174, dated Sep. 19, 1998, Waller disclosed a strong light-weight steel structure which consists of individual tubular and bent-plate channel modules which are packaged and shipped loose and which are assembled by the user or a contractor to form a vault or enclosure, preferably rectangular in shape, with a lockable access door. The tubular and channel modules are designed and shaped for assembly within an existing structure and can in fact, be assembled entirely from the inside without access to the outside of the structure so that the system can be installed in an existing enclosure of the same size and shape as the assembled vault. The modules can be screwed or bolted together from the inside so as to form a steel beam structure of substantial strength. The structure can provide protection for occupants against collapse or disintegration of a building structure because of wind storms, tornadoes, seismic events, and the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,421, dated Aug. 2, 1994, McKenna disclosed a quonset type house unit designed for use as a greenhouse or residential structure supported by a plurality of arch shaped rib members. It includes a skeleton structure of a pair of L frame members. Applicant believes that McKenna is non-analogous, unrelated art since it does not disclose a structure useable for a storm shelter. However, McKenna was cited as a reference in parent application Ser. No. 09/248,942.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,423, dated Jan. 17, 1978, Marsh disclosed a greenhouse or storage structure comprised of semi-rigid sheet material supported by a plurality of arch shaped rib members. Applicant believes that Marsh is non-analogous, unrelated art since it does not disclose a structure useable for a storm shelter. However, Marsh was cited as a reference in parent application Ser. No. 09/248,942.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,197, dated Aug. 31, 1943, Cowin disclosed an all metal building designed so that it may be readily erected with a minimum of labor which is supported by a plurality of arch shaped rib members. Applicant believes that Cowin is non-analogous, unrelated art since it does not disclose a structure useable for a storm shelter. However, Cowin was cited as a reference in parent application Ser. No. 09/248,942.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.